An
An is one of the two main antagonists during the Makaiju/Doom Tree arc of the original anime's second season. Profile Appearance In her normal alien form, An has dark, hot pink eyes, light green skin (like most (traditional) aliens are), blue lipstick and long light pink hair with some blue highlights. She wears a bodysuit similar to Ail's, but hers is more snug. She wears heeled boots. In her human form as Natsumi Ginga, she has, by human standards, normally toned, albeit pale skin, red hair that falls just past her shoulders, and brown eyes. An often loses energy, and must recover it either by going to the Doom Tree or draining someone's vital life energy. Usually she is the one who chooses the Cardian they send to do their bidding. Biography Prior to Sailor Moon R An along with Ail came from an alien planet, whose beings depended on the Makaiju Tree for life. In fact, it was the tree that gave life to all the aliens, An included. All the aliens on the planet eventually got greedy and fought over the tree among themselves. Ail along with An became the only survivors of their race. The tree relocated to earth, in hope to teach its beings love over greed. Sailor Moon R Ail and An invaded Earth to drain energy for the Makaiju, and targeted the energy of humans, as they have the type of energy that the Makaiju needs. While they were posing as humans at Usagi Tsukino's school, An fell in love with Mamoru Chiba. She kept this from Ail, while initially unaware that he was in love with Usagi. However, they soon suspected each other in episode 4, when An took Mamoru to the virtual reality game, and Ail caught Usagi when she fell off a platform. In episode 10, when the Sailor Senshi were arguing over who is going to play Snow White in the play, An had them all draw strings, and cheated so that she was Snow White, since Mamoru was Prince Charming and An wanted to kiss him so he would fall in love with her. However, the play was crashed by Ail and Cardian Bipierrot. In episode 11, An complained about poetry and spoke of it in an alien language when Miss Haruna asked her to read a poem, so she got detention with Usagi. She began losing energy, so she continuously attempted to steal Usagi's energy, and finally succeeded. However, Usagi was still able to destroy Ail's disobedient Cardian, Amanju. In episode 13, Ail and An had fought the Sailor Senshi, but An protected Mamoru from the Makaiju. Though Ail soon came to realize that what they were doing was wrong, An initially did not, nor did she realize the true power of love, until the Makaiju tried to kill Ail. An sacrificed herself to save him, being impaled by its branches. After the Makaiju explained to everyone that it was never evil, and needed love energy to survive, the Makaiju brought An back to life. Together Ail and An, who have rekindled their love by learning what love truly means, left to start a new peaceful life with the healed and revitalized Tree of Life. Trivia *The names Ail and An together are a pun on the word "alien." *She and her brother might be related to the alien Fiore. *Her name in the DiC English dub is Anne. *She developed a crush on Mamoru, resulting in a rivalry between her and Usagi. Gallery de:Anne es:Ann pl:An Category:Villains Category:Female Category:Makaiju Category:Anime characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Anime Biographies